The Situations of a Lifetime
by meggiebaby81
Summary: Atobe Keigo and Hiyoshi Wakashi have never had an easy way of it. Welcome to an exploration of their time together from high school on. A series of drabbles using prompts from 100 Situations.
1. Chapter 1

Theme 12 – Shelter

There was more than one way to need shelter and more than one kind of storm. It was Mother's Day and Wakashi was out with his mother and Keigo was supposed to be coming over later for the afternoon. That was the plan. It had been three years without his mother. Three years and he was a grown adult. He should have perspective. He should have known that Wakashi's mother would know him.

She was sitting there on his patio, when he came back from his mother's grave, sipping tea and looking serene. Then she smiled at him and patted the seat next to her, "I left the boys setting up for dinner. I thought you might want some company. Come and have some tea."

He sat next to her silently and held her hand when it slipped into his and they sat there silently watching the birds and the clouds dance in the sky. Then she moved closer and wrapped her arms around him and kissed his cheek, "It's okay Keigo…"

And he wondered in that moment if all the Hiyoshi family members were able to read him like this. If he had some sort of inability to hide from them. And in that moment he didn't care. Because Hiyoshi-san seemed to know that was all he needed to hear and didn't say a word when he dashed a few tears from his cheeks. She just held his hand and sipped her tea – and he found shelter in her presence.

"Wakashi is grilling out today…."

"So he and his brother are hitting each other with spatula's arguing over whether or not it's done?"

"Yes, I think we may need more tea don't you?"

"…Thank you…."

"You are family Keigo, you are my son's heart. For you there is no need to thank me." Her eyes held a twinkle to them, "Besides, I love you too – and when you hurt I am here."


	2. Chapter 2

Theme 16 Peace

'I can't do it Wakashi, I can't tell him.'

Thrust…hold….spin, kick, thrust.

'I need his approval.'

Sword out, thrust, parry, three steps to the right thrust.

Six weeks since Keigo had drawn his line in the sand and Wakashi hadn't been able to deal. Six weeks since he had said no and walked away. The older boy hadn't even tried to stop him. He didn't know if it was because he was stunned that someone had said no to him or because it truly didn't matter. There had been no calls, no notes or texts. No emails. Just this icy silence that drug on forever. And there was no peace in that. There was no peace in knowing that he hadn't been enough to fight for. That whatever he had been hadn't been enough for Keigo…

To know he had told his traditionalist father – he has stood up to him and said that THIS person – THIS was the person he chose. He had fought and won his father's respect for it but he had done it and dealt with the weeks of icy battle. But he wasn't worth that to Keigo. And there was no peace and solace in knowing that. In knowing that expectation had won out. In his heart he knew they were young. He knew that he was more than likely just a phase – safer than the girls that threw themselves at him. But there was nothing right now but hurt and the fact he had let someone in and now they were gone and there was this HOLE where they had been.

Spin. Kick, punch –hold.

HIyoshi Wakashi put his sword back in it's sheath and set it on the display rack and punched the wall. The mask cracked and there was the pain – the pain that ate at the peace he wanted to feel. His fist found the wall again and again – because it had been his choice to walk away but there was no peace in this void. There was another day of acting like nothing was wrong. Because there was peace in that – in knowing that no one could tell he was hurting – because if all the songs and his brother were right…one day there would be peace.

He guessed it was too much to hope it would be tomorrow.


	3. Chapter 3

Theme 38: Touch

There had to be a secret to it. There had to be something about it that could be duplicated. Something about Keigo just REACTED to Wakashi's touch. When all he had to do was touch the other boy and the captain would just – stop. Whether it was from ripping the knees off of a first year for something or making him stop that serve of his… All Wakashi had to do was touch him and he just stopped. They had broken up the year before so it wasn't that. It wasn't that connection anymore. They seemed to get along more now – now that that tension was gone. But during the year that they had been together it was obvious there was another kind of bond. One that allowed Wakashi the ability to touch him and … do some type of magic.

But what no one else saw was that Atobe had the same power. He could stop a temper flare up – he could bring Hiyoshi back….and with just a touch. There were nights spent on the roof of the Hiyoshi dojo when they were just THERE. BARELY touching but saying more with that barely there touch than they could with words. Each touch brought them a little closer together again. Mending bridges they had set aflame.

It would take Hiyoshi getting hurt on the court to bring them back together completely – when Hiyoshi had stood at the baseline – CLEARLY in pain but refusing to forfeit. It had taken a touch from Keigo to get him off the court. Granted the touch and been a smack to the back of the head –but it was still a touch. It surprised no one when it had been Keigo to go with him to the doctor, or to sit with him while they waited. Or that the next day at practice – wearing a knee brace for his dislocated knee Hiyoshi was working on his serve – and Keigo was snarking at him.

What did surprise people was that Hiyos just turned and kissed Keigo, a brush of lips the faintest of touches….

"I hear you Keigo. But pot, kettle, black hmmm."

"You are impossible at times."


	4. Chapter 4

Theme 4: Late

The office was silent, but then again it was close to midnight. The secretarial pool was gone. The minions were gone. His light was the only one on. Even the cleaning crew was gone. So it came as a surprise to him when a cup of coffee was set next to him and there was a sigh across the desk as a man flopped into a chair, "You promised Keigo. You promised me you would be home at ten tonight. In exchange for me not going off on one of my 'mother hen' moments."

"Wakashi, if I don't…."

"I have a business degree…."

"You minored in it to satisfy your family."

"I can HELP." The man got up and wrapped his arms around the other man from behind, "How man migraine pills…."

"You don't want that answer."

Hiyoshi sighed and started to massage his shoulder, smirking at the moan he got in return. His thumbs found the knots at the base of his neck and started to work on them, "Keigo, we had a deal. I move in and you work less all nighters. Remember that?"

"This project…"

"Fine, then let's get this done. I could sleep alone in my old apartment."

"… Fine."

The blonde started picking up files and pointed at Keigo, "Drink your coffee – I see a sick day coming up for you tomorrow. A dayyou will spend reminding me why I moved in again."

"See, you would not have had this plan had I not been here so late."

"Keigo…drink your coffee and finish that paperwork."

"You are grouchy this late at night."

"I don't like sleeping alone."

Two arms wrapped around the younger man and he nuzzled his throat before saying, "I promise Wakashi – more late nights at home than here."

"Well, there was that comment you made about your desk…"

A slow smirk apread across Atobe's lips, "Well, I am always willing to –"

"AFTER your work is done."

"tease."

"WORKAHOLIC."

"Pot, kettle…"

"You are wasting time."


	5. Chapter 5

Theme 45: Animal

There was a stand-off in the Atobe-Hiyoshi penthouse. A pair of green eyes narrowed against icy blue and they glared at each other. Hiyoshi looked up from the midterm papers he was grading in bed and looked at his partner, "Keigo, it's a KITTEN. You can pick her up and move her."

"that ANIMAL has been waiting six WEEKS for me to put my hand close to her teeth or claws again." He glared at the kitten, "'Kashi, move her."

"For the love of…." Hiyoshi picked up the kitten and moved her. She climbed up his chest and settled on his shoulder, still glowering at Atobe before she sniffed and curled up on his shoulder, "This battle you two have going on…"

"Shinji got you that thing to drive me crazy."

"Shinji got this for me because I wanted one. Since Demon died you know I don't want another dog, but I like pets. And since you are you – they will let me have her here." Hiyoshi said with a smirk, "Now learn to play nice – BOTH of you."

"Why is she in here? I thought we agreed…."

"YOU agreed. I like having her around and she is lonely in that room alone. She will go and spy on the city soon. She wants to make sure you don't do anything to me."

"Like that stops her."

"She pounces you ONE time…"

"Wakashi, she clawed my back. If it isn't you – that doesn't happen. EVER."

"I will try to not be jealous of the kitten. You should try that."

"…Why are we together again?"

"We tried breaking up once and it didn't work."

"right."


	6. Chapter 6

Theme 5: Son

A parents wants many things for their child. They want them strong and healthy. They want them to achieve everything they dream of. They want them happy. They…Atobe Ran's eyes landed on his son. His only child and his heir – and the person with him. On his own Hiyoshi Wakashi was a good person – good family, good background, strong morals…any father should be thrilled their child picked him. But why did it have to be his SON. Why…. He closed his eyes and shook his head. Keigo hadn't spoken to him in months – not since he had walked into his son's office to see him talking to HIyoshi Wakashi. Not that it was just talking – his head hand been in the other's hands and they had been massaging away the aches of a migraine. What had broken his heart was the soft kiss to his son's forehead. He had left to return later and the fight they had had…

He still was not fond of the idea of his son with another man. There would be no heirs for his son. There would be no continuation of the line. And…Ran froze and watched the younger pair and blinked. He son was smiling. Truly smiling – and it was like his late mother's smile. He watched as the pair made their way through the crowd. Not overtly proclaiming their state but obviously a pair. He leaned against a column and watched as Hiyoshi held back and supported Keigo –was his rock and allowed him to go and be himself. So that was how it was. His son had found it – that perfect person who was his support, his mate. He was not a fan of the two. He had shouldn't be. There were mergers, power moves that Keigo could make if he would just let the man go and be the son Ran had raised him to be.

It would be the most commonplace occurance thought hat swayed him – Hiyoshi shot his lover a LOOK and smacked his arm after a person left. His son shot a LOOK right back and rolled his eyes. The interplay – the COMFORT they had. It made him remember the beginning of his marriage when they had just clicked. Before he and his wife let expectation be who they were instead. He hoped his son and his…partner would continue to be who they were. He watched them for the rest of the night and came to the realization that floored him. His son was his own man. Somehow, Hiyoshi Wakashi had taken him from being a child that was so eager for his approval that he would deny himself…to a man who stood up to Ran. Who was comfortable in his own skin. How had one man done all of that?

Maybe it was time to find out….he wondered if his….son-in-law….played golf.


	7. Chapter 7

Theme 52 – Movie

Keigo had never met a bear with a sore paw – but he was relatively sure that was what Wakashi injured was like. The man who was so used to being active was confined to bed rest to let his knee heal. But doing so was proving to be a full time job. So here he lay, in bed with his lover, babysitting. And yes, with Wakashi's attitude it was babysitting. There was sulking and pouting and not even a blowjob earlier had made the frown go away indefinitely. Keigo shot him a look and put aside his file that he was working on.

"Wakashi, what can I do – you are acting like a toddler and it's…."

"I HATE being like this. Just let me…."

"NO." The exasperation and frustration he was feeling dripped from each syllable and he narrowed his eyes at his lover, "Now what can I do so that we can BOTH find this – tolerable."

"Well….you could watch…."

"Again. You want to…." Atobe sighed and climbed out of the bed, "You and your addiction to these films…"

Hiyoshi grinned and settled into his pillows, "Admit it – you aren't COMPLETELY impervious to their charm."

"The books yes – but why must you be addicted to the Lord of the Rings."

"Legolas is hot."

"…" He shot a look over his shoulder and rolled his eyes, "You are lucky I love you."

"More elves and you in bed with me please."

"You planned this…."

"You lasted longer than I thought you would." Hiyoshi smirked and patted the spot next to him.


	8. Chapter 8

Theme 64: Day

24 hours. A day. A day without Hiyoshi Wakashi. He had been given a choice and he had evidentally pushed too hard and now Wakashi was gone. Well, he was there on the court, he was there in the halls. But he wasn't HERE. Not with Keigo – not anymore. It was a day and it was one person. It shouldn't be this hard. It shouldn't be so hard to NOT have lunch with him or to NOT see him smirking at him out of the corner of his eye.

24 hours. A day. And already it felt wrong. Would it have been so hard to pick Wakashi? To give him what he wanted? He had been patient with Keigo – even on a few times when he had had to escort someone else – Wakashi had been there. And now – he wasn't. Keigo had found how far he could push Wakashi before he left. The line in the sand had been found – only it had been found too late. Because now Waksshi was the icy cold one and Keigo was left wondering what would be if he had chosen differently.

A day without him and it was painful. So his eyes followed the blonde, watched Gakuto pounce and tease him. Watched him trade insults with Shsihido…and be icily polite to him. And he wanted to scream at him – that right now he NEEDED his father's approval – that if he could just be more paitent he would find a way to make it all work. That he needed Wakashi – but that last he would never admit to. But he did need him. He did crave him – even though the idea of needing someone like this – they were young and surely this was just something that would pass.

Except it had been months – and every day it hit him again – that it had been another day – 24 hours and Wakashi was still gone.


	9. Chapter 9

Theme 7: Friend

Keigo sat in the bleachers and watched. He watched Wakashi lead the team and he shook his head, he knew Wakashi could handle it – he always had. But there something about him in the moment, the small smirk, the roll of his eyes. The former captain stopped himself. They were FRIENDS. It had taken them eight years to say it and mean it – and he was NOT going to wreck that over suddenly realizing that Hiyoshi Wakashi was … He was Hiyoshi Wakashi and they were friends. It was why he was here. Five calls and a string of emails so long that even gmail put an end to it – it was time to visit the boy before he worked himself into the ground. And to read the paper that he was having issues with in person.

As a friend. Because that is what friends do. Or so he had been told. He headed down the bleachers to smirk at Wakashi in person. It had nothing to do with him being shirtless and sweaty and looking…

Like a friend. Because that was all they were….friends.

"Keigo, let me grab that paper….mind if I shower?"

"Please, I won't be able to eat whatever it is you are going to force me to endure…."

"I am not wearing a suit to go over a paper and all the places you drag me to have a tie rule."

"There is …"

"There is something wrong with a tie rule today Keigo. We are going for pizza. You will use a PAPER napkin, you will see loud and possibly hyper kids and you will read an amazing paper on the 'heart of darkness.'"

"Well if you know it's amazing…."

There was that chuckle, "Bite me Buchou." He winked and headed into the showers. Then there was that OTHER chuckle.

"Not today Ryou…"

Shishido held his hands up, "I was just coming to pick Ohtori up. His bike is in the shop and Bunta lives over by him so…." He shot his best friend a look, "You could just admit you want to be showering with him and that you want more –"

"We are friends Ryou. That is what we are. Friends." Atobe shot him a look, "Don't make me beat you – Bunta is very high pitched when he yells at me for bruising you."

They were friends. He kept letting that circle around in his head and he almost had himself believing it till Wakashi came out in regular closthes and Keigo mentally went off on him –because they were friends and he shouldn't look that way for dinner with a friend. Then said friend might get ideas and…..

"Keigo? Are you alright? I asked if you were ready to go?"

With a sharp kick to Ryou's ankle to stop the chuckle, Keigo nodded, "Of course….."

Friends….Friends….Friends…..


	10. Chapter 10

Theme 78 – Kitchen

The kitchen was the heart of the home. It had been at his family home – his mother had made sure of that – and when he had moved out he had made sure it was always the heart of wherever he was living. So the kitchen remodel he was doing on his new place with Keigo – it had to be right. Before it had been all high end and made to look good – but it wasn't THEM. It wasn't that mix of sleek and warm. But now there would be warm cabinets and lots of them and sleek counters and hidden storage and stainless steel. There would be the island of Hiyoshi's dreams to cook and entertain on. For Keigo to work on when he brought work home and Wakashi was in the kitchen.

He looked over the blue prints again and leaned against their current counter, Keigo was gone on a business trip and school was in session so that left him with a lot of time on his hands. And a kitchen remodel would take up a lot of that time. But he wanted their home to have a heart. So that Keigo would know what that was like. Because Keigo had houses, he had homes, but Hiyoshi wanted to give him THEIR home. Someplace real and lived in and ….safe. There wasn't a lot he could GET for Atobe that he didn't already have – but this – THIS he could do.

He wasn't even going to think on how his teacher's salary wouldn't SCRATCH the budget he had. Or let it ding his pride. Because if he was happy Keigo would be happy and he was tired about worrying over whose money was spent where. He was keigo's equal and it was enough for him. Keigo let him take care of him – and in return he gave Wakashi everything he could want. Even if Wakashi rarely asked for anything. But this – this would be a gift.

And maybe if it got done in time he would make that soup that Keigo liked and freeze some – he had that teacher's conference in Okinawa next month and if there wasn't food in the fridge he would eat out all the time. Hiyoshi moved away from the blue prints and pulled out a pad of paper for a grocery list.


	11. Chapter 11

Theme 9: Cheat

He wasn't cheating. He and Wakashi weren't together. He wasn't cheating. He looked at the girl across the table from him and felt a bit sick to his stomach. She was a lovely girl – bright and funny. But she didn't roll her eyes and nudge him under the table when the waiter deferred to him. She didn't know that he hated the extra tomatoes in his salad and didn't steal them for his own. And maybe in time she would – but it felt like he was cheating. It didn't help that today was Wakashi's birthday and he had seen Mukahi and Ohtori pulling him out to dinner. A dinner he had been invited too and would rather be at honestly. Where he could sneak his gift in without it being an issue. The boxed set of Sherlock Holmes that Hiyoshi had been drooling over – leather bound and … he couldn't do this.

Atobe Keigo was cheating. It didn't matter what reality was – in his heart he was still Wakashi's. So being here with her on his birthday was just….he couldn't. So after making his excuses he found himself outside of a loud and bright restaurant where there was a table in the back where he could see people gathered. He hadn't cheated so he didn't know why he was suddenly hesitating. Then he felt an arm around him and Ryou pulling him into the party. He saw a mixed crowd, but something made him blink – Kirihara Akaya was in his spot. That ace from Rikkai was sitting. He went to inform him that that was HIS spot next to Wakashi and he had to…. But the arm around him tightened and he shot Ryou a look to see him shaking his head.

Right. Not his spot now. But that didn't mean…that that PERSON could sit there. Or put his arm around him. No, see – THIS was cheating. This was playing dirty. It didn't matter Wakashi didn't even know he was there yet, but to let someone else…that was cheating. Because – that was Keigo's spot. He set the package with the other gifts and took s seat, making sure he was out of striking range of that imp who was touching Wakashi. Because…right….broken up. So that became his mantra 'He isn't mine, he isn't mine….'

It wasn't until the curly haired brat leaned in to kiss Wakashi that something inside Keigo shattered. This wasn't supposed to happen. This wasn't supposed to be going on. He was supposed to be next to Wakashi – that was his kiss that Wakashi was giving the other guy and…. He allowed himself to show a twitch.

Just because he had cheated didn't mean it was okay for Wakashi to do it.


End file.
